wrestlingunitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Devon Slayton
Devon Alexander Slayton (born 11/05/1988) is an American-born Japanese second generation professional wrestler and trainer better known by his simply as "Devon Slayton" and formerly one half of the Dominion (AKA "Mavericks INC") tag team who is currently signed the Omega Wrestling Alliance on its Olympus brand as well as a member of the Slayton family of professional wrestlers. 'Early Life' Devon was born Marcus and Charlotte Slayton in Robbinsdale Minnesota on the 5th of November, four months into his father's training to become a professional wrestler under the tutledge of the Gagne family but by his second birthday, the family was already moving to Japan as his father furthered his training under Mitsuharu Misawa, Mitsuharu Takayama, and Aktishoi "Akuma" Tanahashi where on March 9th, 1990-Devon's little sister Amy was born in Tokyo. Things were apparently going quite well for the small family but eventually Devon's mother filed for divorce for reasons that have really never been explained and Devon moved in with his mother's family in Honolulu Hawaii, first moving into his grandparents home in Kāhala, Hawaii before eventually moving into a home in the Manoa residential neighborhood where Devon would spend the next few years of his life with his mother eventually remarrying, this time to a family friend and leading to the birth of Devon's first two half siblings. Amusingly enough it was his new stepfather that introduced him to his lifelong study of martial arts as his stepfather, a member of the HPD, was a student of Maan Karate also known as Pencak Silat but Devon, already feeling at certain connection with the culture of his mother's home state, found himself drawn to Kapu Kuialua which he proved to be a natural at as he also picked up Silat and Kickboxing as well. During this time, Devon's father kept himself in the picture the best that he could with his expansive touring schedule but he was always able to spoil his two children when they were younger and his birth father on a couple of occasions gave up being a champion for a promotion in exchange to be there for important days in his children's lives such as Devon's graduation from high school. In high school, Devon went to the President William McKinley High School where he was on the baseball team as the pitcher, he was asked to be on the judo team as well but he turned it down as he didn't want to overburden himself but he graduated from his school in the top ten percent of his class. It was during this time that he grew close to a young woman by the name of Nancy Branwen and they would date throughout his junior high and high school years before breaking up due to Nancy's decision to study at Louisiana State University while Devon decided to take a year off in order to figure out what he wanted to do since he had offers from various colleges based on his grades and athletic history but Devon decided to spend some time with his father and see what the "Old Man" thought of the situation, it was during this trip that an event changed the direction of his life. Devon's father had been signed by the Extreme Wrestling Incorporated promotion and Devon was asked to be apart of an angle to which he agreed and Devon was at ringside for his father's match at the last EWI PPV in the infamous "Long hard road out of hell" match against Vadagaar and something about the event lead him to making a choice that lead him to choosing to become a professional wrestler. 'Training and Early Career' While showing definite interest in becoming a wrestler, Devon's father refused to train him on the grounds of being accused of favoritism or the like so instead Devon was trained by his uncle Chris Slayton with additional training by Chris Morton and Kevin "Zell" Hunter over the course of the next couple of years with Devon even spending sometime at the Super Japan Pro Wrestling "Dragon's Lair" dojo in Yamaguchi Japan for additional training under Suzuki Karimoto and the Great Oni with the Oni taking great interest in Devon's training at that point. The first promotion that Devon was apart of was the Omega Wrestling Alliance (later Omega Wrestling Entertainment) where he made his debut on May 5th, two thousand and one and scored a win in his first match against "Iceman" Chris Revi (who also would go on later to be one of his mentors) and Devon's career took off quite well until the events of his eighth match with the company where he was put into a fifty man battle royal match to crown the new number one contender for the OWA World Heavyweight title and entered at number six with everyone not having much faith in Devon's chances. In a shocking moment, Devon outlasted the rest of his opponents to claim the number one contenders spot! At "OWA presents Cyberslam 2001" two weeks later, Devon defeated Kerry Masters for the Omega Wrestling Alliance World's Heavyweight title in his hometown of Honolulu, hoisting the belt high into the air before moving to celebrate with his siblings at ringside. Devon would go on to hold the title for the next two months before finally dropping it back to Masters during a four way dance that included Devon, Masters, Ricky Nova, and Connor Knight. Devon then entered into the most important partnership of his young career at that time. Zell Hunter announced that he was going to after the OWA International tag titles and had the perfect tag team partner to face off against the champions at the time in the "Filth and the Fury" (The Plague Dog & Ricky Nova) with his partner revealed to be none other than Devon Slayton as the two men formed the "Dark Circle" tag team and what followed was a six week feud that ended with the unique pairing of Hunter and Slayton winning the gold. Over the course of the next four years, Devon would win a second reign with the International tag team championships as well as a run as the OWA Mid-Atlantic champion while forming one of sixth of the "Dark Circle" stable alongside Reno Dumont, Chris Morton, Jamal Rockworthy, Zell Hunter, and Jenna Rhodes with the group eventually gaining the nickname of "The OWA Forefathers" even though Devon joined two years after the promotions start date didn't matter to the OWA faithful and front office especially during the infamous inter-promotional war that was to come. Devon would also make OWA history as being the first man to become a three time Omega Wrestling Alliance Hazard champion, a title that could only be defended in death matches, proving his toughness in the ring when the need arose-a trait that would come in handy over the next few years. The Mid-Years During the first four years of his career Devon would branch out in his career and would eventually join Global Xtreme Wrestling in its cruiserweight division but he would fail to capture the belt on a couple of occasions due to actions of GXW wrestler Cameron Cruise who felt that since he couldn't beat Devon's more experienced father than he would simply destroy Devon's career instead which ended following Devon's departure from the company due to a combination of Cruise's actions and front office problems. Devon's time in the Atlantic Wrestling Federation was slightly better but would also lead to an inter promotional conflict between the AWF (American Wrestling Federation) and the OWA due the AWF's constantly putting over the older, more established wrestlers rather than the young up and comers. Devon during this time would eventually become a two time AWF Light Heavyweight and tag team champion with his partner being Zell again. Following the first closure of the OWA in 2005 after the end of the feud with the AWF, Devon and the rest of the DC would join up with the Frontier Wrestling Alliance as apart of the latest version of the Rogue Horsemen stable which lasted only a few weeks before the stable split into two halves-Reno's "Dark Circle" and Garrison Cade's "Extreme Horsemen" with the two groups feuding across the FWA until finally the threat of Matt Hunter's "The Gathering" stable was enough to force the two factions to work together which they did as Devon was on the so called "Dark Horsemen" team at the 2005 Freebird Cup event to help Extreme Horsemen member "Too Sexy" Brian Renzor get the pinfall to end the Gathering. By 2007, Devon was getting tired of being in his father's shadow as he first broke away from his stablemates and joined a new version of the "Mechanical Animals" group, this time lead by Kevin Bishop, and joined the World Wrestling Alliance's Nevada (Silver State Wrestling) and Texas (Outlaw Championship Wrestling) promotions, but failed to win any titles in either promotion due to a number of problems-mostly in OCW where the front office downright refused to push any talent that hadn't paid the "proper respects" (IE-paid money) to their "betters" with OCW closing down due to RICO charges filed against them in early 2009. The Bishop version of the MA then went onto a number of smaller promotions such as Elite Championship Wrestling, Phoenix Championship Wrestling, Empire Wrestling Corporation, and the Germany based and Sturmfront fänden Wrestling before the problems between Devon and his fellow MA member Hector Martinez finally came to ahead during a show in Kiel Germany with the group breaking up shortly there after. It was shortly after this that Devon was apart of the 2009 NWA J-Cup tournament as a freelancer when he sustained a groin injury when his semi-final opponent in "Asylum" John Smith botched a move that caused the injury that was originally thought to be less than it was as he was out for the next four months. The Later Years...into UWC From late 2009 through 2012, Devon wrestled for a number of indy promotions including the Wrestling United Council, Azteca Pro, Wired Pro Wrestling, and the Impact Zone Wrestling before eventually disappearing completely from the wrestling scene and social media after wrapping his last dates for IZW and WPW. In March 2013, Carlos Armen-the newly appointed president of the newly relaunched Universal Wrestling Corporation- announced that by the end of the first show he would have two major surprises and despite a couple of attempts by Arno Valley-UWC's longest tenured commentator-Armen was hell bent on keeping these surprises a secret until UWC Champion in Jamal Creed and his hired guns in Tony Karnage and his "Karnage Krew" trashed the main event for that evening and Jamal told Armen that whatever he was planning that he'd better tell him now or he was going to curb stomp the two young wrestlers in the ring at that time. Armen came out and said that he was a man of his word before announcing that in May would be the first UWC Reckoning internet pay per view and that he had a special opponent for Creed that night in the main event but when Creed demanded to know who on the UWC roster would be man enough to step to him-Armen simply replied with that his opponent for that evening would introduce himself soon. Creed and company would spend the two week weeks attempting to force Armen to reveal who his opponent was until the March 22nd edition of Nitro which had Jamal hold the show hostage until the lights in the arena went out completely and when they came back on, the entire ring was surrounded by figures in black suits with silver masks that covered their entire heads with one man standing in the ring wearing a Japanese hanya mask who brutally leveled Creed with a savage superkick before removed his mask to reveal the face of none other than the calm and collected face of Devon Slayton who accepted a mic from one of the masked men at ringside as he lowered himself into a fudoza next to Creed and explained to him simply that at Reckoning, the Dominion would walk away with their prize. Over the next few weeks leading up to the Reckoning show, Creed attempted to wipe out Devon before their match but he was stopped at each turn by the rest of the Dominion would one by one would reveal themselves along with Ethan Stryfe, one of his earliest teachers, would become his tag team partner and proved to be much more successful than his earlier pairings with Zell Hunter and Hector Martinez ever did but at the Reckoning, Devon indeed walked out of the iPPV with the UWC championship held high over his head. Devon would then go onto hold the championship for the next six months before it was announced over the UWC's Twitter account that Devon had surrendered the title for then unknown reasons that were soon revealed as Devon then entered into a feud with his former Mechanical Animals partner in Hector Martinez for the Summit Wrestling Alliance Unified Heavyweight championship which accumulated with their title match being the high light of the three night PPV when Devon made his opponent tap out in the center of the ring with the "Light Killer" at the thirty five minute mark of their match. During this time, Devon would go onto win several other titles-sometimes solo and sometimes as one half of the "Dominion" tag team with Ethan Stryfe-which included winning the 2015 SWA Armstrong Cup and the 2016 NWA Crockett Cup as well as being a four time Summit Wrestling Alliance Summit Games champion as he had been apart of four separate winning teams over the course of his time with the Alliance and everything seemed to be going great in his career...until the troubles started. 2017-2018 & the end of the UWC 2017 started out a great year for Devon and the Dominion as Devon was at ringside for his little sister Amy's match for the National Wrestling Alliance Women's championship at that year's Crockett Cup and Devon's cousin Celes had joined the company and was doing great. That was until President Armen announced that David Wentz JR was now the new vice president of the UWC and instantly things started to become much more interesting as Wentz made all women's matches hardcore matches and he announced the creation of two new belts as well...but for every promise that Wentz made, he broke two more as Wentz started to push his own chosen "elite" into key positions and started running things more like a tyrant with a couple of the Dominion feeling Wentz's bite when he stripped two of Devon's fellow Dominion members of their titles. Devon decided not to worry about it and focused more on his career as he and Ethan won the SWA Unified Tag Team titles for the first and only time in their career while adding the UWC Television championship to his list of titles but Devon's time with the TV title was short when the "Iron Cowboy" Mike Maverick beat him after a sneak attack backstage three weeks into his reign with Wentz refusing to grant Devon a rematch followed by Ethan loosing his Iron Man title to Daniel Satan, one of the VP's friends which caused the Dominion to go to war with the UWC front office but following a string of "losses" (as Wentz would constantly overturn a Dominion victory into a loss for the faction), Joseph Lockwood announced that until such time as Wentz was removed from office, the Dominion would not step foot in UWC again and the group left, taking several of the roster with them. The Dominion then set up shop in the Portland Oregon based "National Wrestling Federation" with the group doing well there with no intention of returning to the UWC, despite Wentz attempts to have them all in breach of contract, but the final straw came when the "Cartel", a stable of wrestlers loyal to Wentz, started making large claims that ended with the infamous "Night the line was crossed" after a UWC show in Springfield Oregon as Wentz and his "Cartel" were in the ring celebrating when suddenly the lights in the arena went out and when they came back on-the entire Dominion stable was in the ring and a blood bath ensued with Mike Maverick being hung upside down while Devon cut perhaps one of his most brutal promos ever. Devon would enjoy his time in the NWF, as he would later go onto state that the promotion allowed him to experiment with what he could do and gave him much more creative freedoms which he never abused as he worked to help the company grow. Along with Ethan Stryfe, he would go onto win the NWF world tag team championships on three occasions, along with the television championship once and the Northa American heavyweight championship twice with his biggest prize as he won a multi-man tournament to become the very first National Wrestling Federation Heavyweight champion in his mother's hometown of Minneapolis with her in attendance. Things continued this way until Carlos Armen took Wentz to court for his various actions and the Universal Wrestling Corporation died a third and final death in May of 2018 after their "Omega Resolution" pay per view which saw the Dominion take down the "Cleveland Mafia" (Tyler Toxic and Jack Fury) for their fourth and final UWC World Tag Team championship. "Between Heaven and Hell" After the closure of the UWC and the collapse of the National Wrestling Federation and Frontier Wrestling Alliance, the Dominion split up in late twenty eighteen with the "Core Four" (Devon, Ethan, Ezra, and Jamal) retaining the actual "Dominion" name and the duo continued to work various indy dates for a number of months before offers from various promotions started coming in but none of the promotions had anything real to offer; Not until the Omega Wrestling Alliance called. Devon, like his father and uncle Chris, really didn't care about the money as the challenge and this other OWA had Reginald Dampshaw III, Christopher Sabertooth, Udy, Aria Jaxon, CM Nas, the Wild Boys, and several others-wrestlers with real meat to them as opposed to the kinds of wrestlers that Devon had been fighting for the last few years and the Dominion was soon signed to a multi year OWA contract. New Beginnings (OWA Season 2) The Mavericks INC made their first appearance on the Omega Wrestling Network a week prior to the "Final Destination" PPV, introducing themselves in their usual verbose manner as they calmly and politely waited for their first real taste of their time with the OWA; The OWA did not disappoint. The group plus Ezra and Jamal were on hand for the Hall of Fame show and later still during the Draft show where something caught his eye that only serve to further drive home that his choice to sign with the OWA was the right one, two weeks later on the 16th of May edition of "Olympus", the team quickly beat the ad-hoc team of Etienne Laurent and Dax Staley in a matter of a couple of minutes. Times in NOW, joining Alpha Pro, and the Heart of Gold Personal Life Devon is the oldest child of eight children between his parent's two respective marriages-his only full sibling is his sister Amy with his two of his siblings Benjamin (b/1998) and Allison (b/1995) being his mother's children with her second husband and his other four siblings-Eli (b/1998), Jessica (b/2001), Marcus JR (b/2005), and Cassandra (b/2010) are from his father's second marriage. As stated Devon is a member of the Slayton wrestling family which includes his father Marcus Alexander Slayton, uncle Chris Slayton of Pro Wrestling Nova, his little sister Amy Slayton of Joshi Extreme Takeover, and Rachel Celeste Dumont AKA "Celes Dumont" of currently Elite Answers Wrestling among several others. Devon abstains from alcohol, tobacco, and drug consumption and this is due personal experiences including two of his matches in Outlaw Championship Wrestling being against an opponent who had been drinking heavily prior to the match. Devon, like his sister, has obtained Japanese citizenship as he has a home in Katsushika, Tokyo, Japan. Devon is multilingual as he knows English, Hawaiian, Japanese, German, and French. In terms of relationships Devon was at one time engaged to Natasha Booth, the current acting commissioner of Pro Wrestling Nova's "Friday Night Fury" show for five years starting in 2001 and ending in late 2005, he then dated Japanese Joshi Reiko Asamiya (FKA "Athena Asamiya") from 2015 through 2017 with that relationship ending due to the actions of Lucas and Ashley Trescott. He is currently in a relationship with Lexi Gold, his wrestling manager and business partner. Devon collects motorcycles with his pride and joy being his 1942 Harley-Davidson WLA "Liberator", military model, which he has restored and was the first piece of his collection. He discovered this bike during his first tour of Europe as a professional wrestler. Devon is a fan of classic animes such as Lupin the 3rd, Detective Boy Conan (Case Closed in the US), Bubble Gum Crisis, Dirty Pair, and Super Dimensional Fortress Macross along with the Gundum series prior to "Wing" and all shows past that. He is also a fan of the Japanese actor Hiroshi Fujioka (better known as both "Takeshi Hongo"/the original Kamen Rider and Sega Saturn mascot "Segata Sanshiro"). In Wrestling Finishing Moves: * The "Devil's Touch" (Vertical suplex side slam, usually held for the pin) * "Redrum" (Wrist-lock transitioned into a short-arm lariat) * "The Shining" (High Fly Flow-style Frog Splash) * Iron Claw submission hold * The "Geostigma" (Double underhook sitout side powerslam)-Innovated Signature Moves: * The "Light Killer" (Devon locks in a standing Tazzmission which hen then turns into a Tazzmission Suplex which he then rolls with it back into a Tazzmission submission hold)-Innovated * The "Final Light" (Rock Bottom/Ura-nage) * The "Zombie Maker" (Shining Wizard to the back of an opponent's head) * The "Grand Train" (Standing moonsault side slam, sometimes transitioned from a straight-jacket wrist-lock) * "Sam Hane" (Corner forearm smash) * The "Cannibal Clutch" (Modified double arm octopus hold) * The "Minor Threat" (Fireman's Carry neckbreaker) * "Dead Man's Trigger" (Discus Lariat) * "Black Number One"/BNO" (Devon hits a vertical suplex on an opponent but keeps the hold cinched in as he lifts the opponent up before hitting a twisting vertical suplex but once more he keeps the hold cinched in while lifting up the opponent one more time as he hits a Revolution/Twisting Brainbuster on the opponent, dropping them squarely on top of their head)-adopted from Celes Dumont * "Darkness Moon Break" (Bicycle Kick) * "Wave of Insanity" (Cartwheel back elbow to a cornered opponent) * The "Sword of Malkav" (Snap bridging leg clutch belly-to-back suplex, sometimes while applying a wrist-clutch)-former finisher, used as a signature 2009 onwards. * "Spiral Poseidon" (Single-arm cut-throat scoop brainbuster) * 10. Multiple suplex variations; -1a. Capture -1b. Deadlift release German -1c. Half nelson -1d. Release belly to belly -1e. Trapping * Turning belly to belly slam * "Iron Throne" (Cradle Suplex lift Muscle Buster) * Spinning toe hold * Superkick * "King's Burst" (Single leg running dropkick AKA Roderick Strong's "Sick Kick") With Ethan Stryfe as the "Dominion"/"Mavericks INC": * The "Maverick Virus" (Elevated flip into modified aided Michinoku Driver II) * The "Trouble Seeker" (Running Knee Smash (Devon)/Superkick (Ethan) combination to a kneeling opponent) With Zell Hunter as the "Dark Circle": * The "Dark Circle Driver" (Double team crucifix powerbomb) With Hector Martinez as the "Mechanical Animals": * The "Mechanical Meltdown" (Springboard Doomsday Device) Managers: * Lexi Gold * Jenna Rhodes * Natasha Booth * Kevin Bishop * Athena Asamiya * Joseph Lockwood * Ezra Rosenberg * Jamal Rockworthy * Angela Dante (briefly) Wrestlers Managed: * Ethan Stryfe * Athena Asamiya Nicknames: * -The "Black Savior" * -The "Forgotten Son" * -The "Chaotic Idol" * -The "Black King" * -The "Tollman" * -The "Angel of Dirt" * -The "Anti-Hero" * -The "Dominion's Assassin" (as 1/2 of the Dominion) * -The "Right hand of Hate" (during the Mechanical Animals) * -The "Psycho Soldier" (while with Athena Asamiya) * -The "Archangel of Pain" Stables: * The "Dark Circle" (w/Zell Hunter, Reno Dumont, Chris Morton, Jenna Rhodes, Natasha Booth, and Jamal Rockworthy) * The "Rogue Horsemen (w/Zell Hunter, Reno Dumont, Chris Morton, Jenna Rhodes, Natasha Booth, Jamal Rockworthy, Garrison Cade, Jason Wrath, Ken Mischief, Jessica Perkins, Manu Dakota, Jordan Blaze, and James Deacon) * The Mechanical Animals (w/Jenna Rhodes, Hector Martinez, Jason Wrath, and Kevin Bishop) * The Dominion (w/Ethan Stryfe, Colt Kawaii, Angela Dante, Talia Yamahara, Kanaida Sharpe, Karl von Eichmann, Jamal Rockworthy, Tidus Hunter, Brenda Storm, Thomas Bane, Korra Farron, Celes Dumont, Amy Slayton, Athena Asamiya, Vance Archer, and "Dragonfire" Kien Lun with Ezra Rosenberg) Themes: * "The Vengeful One" by Disturbed (2nd & Current OWA theme, 1st Dominion tag team theme) * "Burn the Ships" by Blacktop Mojo (Alternate theme/Alpha Pro theme) * "Holy Diver" '''by Killswitch Engage (Alternate theme/RWL theme) * "Judas" by Fozzy (4th UWC theme/first OWA theme) * "Ichiban" by Yonosuke Kitamura (Special FPV theme) * "Rumble Fish" by Sevendust (1st OWA theme) * "Faithless" by Injected (2nd OWA/1st FWA theme) * "Godzilla" by the Blue Oyster Cult (Dark Circle OWA/SCW/FWA theme) * "Turn the Tables" by Saliva (1st Dark Circle stable theme) * "Enemy" by Sevendust (2nd Dark Circle stable theme) * "Bombshell" by Powerman 5000 (GXW/GWE theme) * "Devil's Dance" by Metallica (SCW theme) * "Sega Saturn, Shiro!" by Sega Nation (1st SJPW theme) * "Supernova" by Tetra Fang (2nd SJPW theme) * "Miseria Cantare (The Beginning)" by AFI (Theme from 2006-2012) * "Battle without Honor or Humanity" by Tomoyasu Hotei (Rogue Horsemen 6th theme) * "Ratfinks, Suicide Tanks, and Cannibal Girls" by Rob Zombie (Mechanical Animals 4th ver. 1st theme) * "Diamonds from Sierra Leone" by Kanye West (Mechanical Animals 4th vers. 2nd theme) * "South of Heaven" by Slayer (UWC debut theme) * "Dark Passenger" by Fozzy (1st UWC theme) * "Walk like an Egyptian" by Hakim (2nd UWC theme) * "One Crazed Anarchist" by Fozzy (3rd UWC theme/NWF & FWA theme) * "Hybrid Stigmata-the Apostasy" by Dimmu Borgir (Dominion 1st stable theme) * "Hell" by Disturbed (Dominion 2nd stable theme) * "Let battle commence" by West One Music (Dark Circle AWF theme) '''Promotional History: * Omega Wrestling Alliance (Taylor Version) * Alpha Wrestling * Pro Wrestling Nova (Guest Talent) * Alpha Pro Wrestling * Royalty Wrestling League * National Oriental Wrestling * Omega Wrestling Alliance (Armstrong version) * Frontier Wrestling Alliance * Super Japan Pro Wrestling * Global Xtreme Wrestling * Global Wrestling Evolution * Superior Championship Wrestling * National Wrestling Alliance-Bayou Wrestling Association (Louisiana) * National Wrestling Alliance-Silver State Wrestling (Nevada) * National Wrestling Alliance-Pacific Northwest Wrestling (Oregon) * National Wrestling Alliance-World Class Wrestling Association (Georgia) * Reckless Youth Unlimited/R*Y*U * Universal Wrestling Corporation * National Wrestling Federation * World Wrestling Alliance-Next Generation Wrestling Alliance * World Wrestling Alliance-New Era Wrestling * World Wrestling Alliance-American Wrestling Association * World Wrestling Alliance-Hudson River Wrestling * World Wrestling Alliance-Outlaw Championship Wrestling * Turnbuckle Championship Wrestling * Extreme Wrestling Incorporated * Omega Wrestling Entertainment * International Championship Wrestling Alliance (Hawkins version) * International Championship Wrestling Alliance (Barnett version) * International Championship Wrestling Alliance (Slayton version) * New York Wrestling Connection * Impact Zone Wrestling Image Bases: * Matt Taven (RWL/Alpha Wrestling/OWA/PWN) * Lionheart (OWA/Alpha Pro) * Alister Black (NOW/UWC 2nd/NWF/OWA 1st) * Luke Perry (Teenage years/EWI) * Matt Hardy (GXW/SCW/BWA/TCW) * Danny Havoc (NGWA/NEW/AWA/PNW/GWE/OWA/AWF) * AJ Styles (HRW) * CM Punk (ICWA) * Roderick Strong (R*Y*U/SJPW) * Tyler Black (SJPW 2nd/SSW/FWA) * Jon Moxley (OCW/IZW/NYWC/OWE) * Tommy End (WCWA/ICWA/FWA 2nd/UWC 1st) Championships & other accomplishments * Omega Wrestling Alliance (Armstrong version): ** World Heavyweight champion ** International Tag Team champions (x2 with Zell Hunter) ** Mid-Atlantic champion ** Hazard champion x3 ** Hall of Fame Class (2012) * National Wrestling Alliance-World Class Wrestling Association: ** Georgia State Heavyweight champion ** Georgia State Tag Team champion ** Cruiserweight champion * National Wrestling Alliance: ** 2016 Crockett Cup winner (with Ethan Stryfe as the Dominion) ** World Tag Team champion (x2 with Ethan Stryfe) * Frontier Wrestling Alliance: ** World Heavyweight champion x2 ** International Heavyweight champion ** World Tag Team champion (x2 with Ethan Stryfe) * National Wrestling Federation: ** North American Heavyweight champion x2 ** Heavyweight champion (Inaugural) ** World Tag Team champion (x3 with Ethan Stryfe) ** Television champion ** Hall of Fame (2018) * Universal Wrestling Corporation: ** World Heavyweight champion ** World Tag Team champion (x4 with Ethan Stryfe) ** World's Television champion ** 2015 Armstrong Cup tournament winner ** Hall of Fame (2018) * Summit Wrestling Alliance: ** Unified World Heavyweight champion ** Unified Tag Team champion (with Ethan Stryfe) ** Summit Wrestling Alliance Summit Games winner in 2002 (w/'Team OWA'), 2004 (w/'Team Dark Circle'), 2006 (w/'Team Dark Horsemen'), 2015 (w/'Team Dominion') Category:Japanese Wrestlers Category:OWA personnel Category:Male professional wrestlers